Sum of the Parts
by Michael Sim
Summary: This is a sequel to the fanfiction story "Who Do You Love." Our Roswellians must cope with the disappearance of Isabel, Alex, and Sean while understanding the ramifications of two visitors from Home.


Title: Sum of the Parts  
Author: Michael Sim  
Email: simgolfer@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are the property of Regency Television, Jason Katims Productions and the Warner Brothers Corporation. All use is for the sole purpose of fictional storytelling.  
Summary: This is a sequel to the fanfiction story "Who Do You Love." Our Roswellians must cope with the disappearance of Isabel, Alex, and Sean while understanding the ramifications of two visitors from Home.  
Category: Other  
  
Prologue  
  
It is a dark, stormy night at a cheap, greasy truck stop several miles outside of Roswell, New Mexico. Several 18-wheel semi-trucks sit idle outside surrounding a small black Nissan. Inside the restaurant are Isabel and Lonnie. Lonnie is poking at her food while Isabel looks about anxiously.  
  
Isabel: Why are we here? How does this help us get home?  
  
Lonnie: Cool your jets girlfriend. We're right on schedule.  
  
Isabel: Why are we in this place? It's so, so disgusting.  
  
Isabel gestures to the multitudes of poorly groomed and dressed truckers, the grease-stained counters, and the smoky air.  
  
Lonnie: Nothing wrong with digs that's java going all night. Anyway, we won't be here long.  
  
Isabel begins to reconsider her decision to leave with Lonnie. What happened to poor Alex? Was her life in Roswell really that bad? And what if she didn't fit into Kivar's plans, what then?  
  
Lonnie: Don't be so damned worried. I'll watch your back.  
  
Lonnie continues to chomp on her food while Isabel sits uncomfortably.  
  
Isabel: So how was life in New York? I mean, you grew up in the sewers.  
  
Lonnie: Yeah, it don't sound so great, but it wasn't that bad. You don't notice the stench when you are born into it.  
  
Isabel: I don't know how you did it. I don't think I would have been able to handle it. But you and I are sort of the same person. Right?  
  
Lonnie: We are the same person, but you and me, we're like yin and yang.   
  
Isabel: Yeah…  
  
Just then, the front door opens. Isabel turns her head while Lonnie, who is facing that direction, merely raises her eyes. Nicholas enters the truck stop, immediately goes to Lonnie and Isabel's table, and pulls a chair.  
  
Nicholas (to Lonnie): You could have picked a better place.  
  
Lonnie: Shut up. How's the skin?  
  
Nicholas: Thanks for bringing up a sore subject. It's barely holding up if you have to know.  
  
Nicholas scratches his neck and a piece of skin flakes off.  
  
Isabel: Hey, just stop your bitching and tell us whatever you're supposed to be telling us.  
  
Nicholas: If you weren't so damned gorgeous, you would have regretted saying that to me, but since you are ONE of Kivar's woman… I just received word from home. Kivar is very impatient about the lack of progress in capturing Max and his goon. He's taken such an interest in that, and I think he is pretty interested in seeing two Vilandras that he is going to personally oversee things here.  
  
Lonnie: You mean he's gonna be on Earth?  
  
Nicholas: Yeah, he's gonna use a vessel here on Earth. But I don't know who that will be. I just know the time and place for the meeting.  
  
Lonnie: Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Come on.  
  
Isabel follows Nicholas and Lonnie out of the truck stop, but is uncertain of her place. She wanted out of Roswell and meeting Kivar intrigued her, but she didn't trust Nicholas and felt uneasy about Lonnie. How she could be so unsure about herself?  
  
The next morning, back in Roswell, Max is sitting fully dressed at his desk. It is very early, earlier than his usual waking time, but he could not sleep. He could not understand why Isabel would leave Roswell. And what was he going to tell their parents? They would be devastated to hear that Isabel ran away. Those words just didn't feel right to him. Max collected his backpack and headed to breakfast.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Good morning Max.  
  
Max: Morning.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Where's Isabel?  
  
Max: Uh, she took off really early this morning. I think she had some sort of science experiment that had to be done in the early morning.  
  
Mrs. Evans: She didn't tell me anything about that. And how come I didn't hear her come home last night?  
  
Max: She must have gotten in late.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Not like Isabel not telling me where she'll be.  
  
Max: I really don't know mom, okay?!  
  
Mrs. Evans: Okay, Max. I wasn't trying to be difficult.  
  
Max: Sorry, I'm just tired.  
  
Meanwhile, across town, Maria also is up unusually early. She, too, did not sleep during the night, feeling both the anger of Sean's attack on her and the guilt of his death. How could she explain to her mom Sean's disappearance?  
  
Amy (from the kitchen): Maria! Breakfast.  
  
Maria (weakly): Coming.  
  
Maria sluggishly makes her way to the kitchen, weighed down by guilt and lack of sleep.  
  
Amy: You look horrible, Maria. What were you doing yesterday?  
  
Maria: Nothing. I just stayed up to study.  
  
Amy: For what?  
  
Maria: Huh?  
  
Amy: What did you stay up to study for?  
  
Maria: Oh, uh, American history.  
  
Amy: My favorite subject! So what are you learning right now?  
  
Maria: Nothing too interesting.  
  
Maria tried to cover for her fib, hoping her mom did not ask more questions.  
  
Maria: Anyway, I need to go, I'm going to be late.  
  
Amy: No, you are not. Sit down and eat. Where's Sean?  
  
Maria: Uh, I don't know. He kind of goes in and out of the house anyway.  
  
Amy: I know, but he better get a move on since he has to meet his probation officer today.  
  
Maria hadn't thought of that one. Would the cops search for Sean if he skips his probation meetings? She had to confer with Max and Michael.  
  
Maria: I really gotta go mom. See you.  
  
Before Amy can reply, Maria is halfway out the door.  
  
ACT I  
  
At school, Maria is standing in a corner talking with Max and Michael. None of them look all that happy. Michael still looks pale after his near death experience.  
  
Maria: So what are we supposed to do? It's going to look suspicious really soon when Sean doesn't report in.  
  
Max: Yeah, this is bad.  
  
Michael: Well, we can't do anything about that anyway. The parole board doesn't have enough money to search for every deliquent parolee, so hopefully they just ignore Sean.  
  
Max: That's risky.  
  
Michael: Yeah, well, it's my ass on the line Maxwell. For once, I say we lay low on this one.  
  
Maria notices that their little group discussion has attracted some attention. She motions that they move to an empty classroom.  
  
Maria: So what do I tell my mom?  
  
Michael: Just tell her that he skipped town or something. He got tired of Roswell.  
  
Liz: Who skipped town?  
  
Liz interrupts their conversation. She stands at the door with Tess by her side. Maria notices that she and Tess have been spending a lot of time together. Max and Maria glance at each other, knowing one of them has to tell Liz.  
  
Michael: Sean did okay? And we didn't invite you to this conversation.  
  
Max: It's okay Michael. She should know.  
  
Liz: Why would he leave Roswell? He was getting his life in order.  
  
Maria: Yeah you should know.  
  
Liz: What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Maria: Whatever you think it should mean.  
  
Maria leaves and Michael follows her out of the classroom. There is a palpable tension within the group.  
  
Liz: What is wrong with Maria?  
  
Max: I think she might be jealous that you haven't been spending as much time with her as before.  
  
Tess: Are you sure you're not speaking for yourself?  
  
Max: What you and Liz do together is not my concern.  
  
Tess: It didn't seem that way yesterday. I didn't realize the attitude you had before.  
  
Max: Attitude! You're one to speak. Who's copping one right now?  
  
Tess: Screw you Max! Oh sorry, no one's doing that with you.  
  
Max and Tess look like they are about to face off. The anger blazes within both their eyes. This is not their destiny is it?  
  
Liz: Stop it!  
  
Liz stands in between the feuding extraterrestrials.  
  
Liz: I don't know if there is some bad blood between you two, but don't go fighting over me. I don't want to be some sort of alien referee.  
  
Max: I'm sorry Liz. There's just so many things going on. Sean leaving, Isabel leaving, and Alex getting hurt.  
  
Liz: What! You didn't tell me Alex got hurt. When were you going to tell me?  
  
Tess: And when were you going to tell me about Isabel?  
  
Max: It just all happened so quickly, we didn't have time.  
  
Liz: So your little get-together this morning excluded us even though the information would be important to both of us.  
  
Max doesn't know how to respond. He knows that Liz and Tess should have been part of the meeting earlier, but Max didn't feel he could trust them at this time.  
  
Liz: Fine then. I'm going to look for Alex.  
  
Liz and Tess whisper into each other's ears out of Max's earshot, they nod and Liz leaves while Tess stays behind.  
  
Tess: So why did Isabel leave? You didn't do something to her did you?  
  
Max: No! According to Alex, she left with Lonnie. We don't know where she went.  
  
Tess: Who have you told this to?  
  
Max: Just to Michael, Maria, you, and Liz.  
  
Tess: Do your parents know? How about Valenti?  
  
Max: I don't want to raise more problems than we have.  
  
Tess: You have to tell them something eventually. And we need Valenti's help.  
  
Max: I know, I know. I'll take care of it.  
  
Tess: I hope you do it in time.  
  
In the other part of school, Liz finds Alex walking gingerly to his locker.  
  
Liz: Alex!  
  
Alex slowly turns around, grimacing.  
  
Alex: Liz.  
  
Liz: Oh, Alex, you look like you're in pain.  
  
Alex: Yeah, well, the price for loving Isabel.  
  
Liz: What happened?  
  
Alex: Well, Isabel and I were having a perfectly romantic time at the pod chamber when her satanic half showed up.  
  
Liz: Lonnie.  
  
Alex: Yeah, well she used her powers and I went from snuggling Isabel to snuggling a rock face.  
  
Liz: Are you going to be okay?  
  
Alex: Yeah, my back and side are just really sore. It hurts to move.  
  
Liz: Come on, I'll help you to class.  
  
Alex: Thanks.  
  
Liz and Alex walk slowly down the hallway towards his classroom. They near a men's room.  
  
Alex: I need to use the facilities. You don't have to come in with me.  
  
Liz (smiling): Yeah, yeah. I'll wait for you outside.  
  
Alex: Okay.  
  
Alex enters the bathroom and chooses a stall for privacy. He struggles to undo his trouser due to his soreness but does so eventually and begins to relieve himself. He is stunned to see that his urine looks like blood.  
  
ACT II  
  
Alex is being wheeled into Roswell Memorial Hospital's emergency room. Max, Liz, Tess, Michael, and Maria are trying to keep up while a medical resident barks out orders.  
  
Resident: I'm going to need a type and cross, CBC, chemistry panel, UA with culture and cytology, KUB, and get the urologist on call.  
  
Alex: Hey, I'm too young to need a urologist! My prostate is fine!  
  
Liz: Just listen to the doctor Alex!  
  
A nurse steps in front of the gang.  
  
Nurse: You'll have to wait here.  
  
The nurse pushes a set of double doors closed. The group tries to look through the windows to see what is going on.  
  
Max: What happened Liz?  
  
Liz: He went into the bathroom and the next thing I hear is he's got blood in his urine.  
  
Michael: It must have happened in the pod chamber when he got thrown around.  
  
Maria: I hope he's okay.  
  
Valenti: Max.  
  
The group turns around and sees Sheriff Valenti coming down the hallway, with the Whitmans following.  
  
Valenti: What happened?  
  
Liz: Alex found blood in his urine this morning.  
  
Mrs. Whitman: I knew something was wrong this morning.  
  
Valenti: Now let's stay calm about this. Let's wait for what the doctor has to say.  
  
Valenti leads the Whitmans to some chairs in the waiting room.  
  
Valenti: Why don't you kids go back to school. We'll update you when we find out anything.  
  
Liz: I don't want to leave.  
  
Valenti: I'll take care of things. (to Max) We'll talk later.  
  
The group heads out of the hospital as Valenti and the Whitmans start their vigil.  
  
Meanwhile, Lonnie, Isabel and Nicholas are going north towards a rendezvous point only Nicholas knows about.  
  
Lonnie: So why don't you tell us where we're going?  
  
Nicholas (driving): It's on a need to know basis.  
  
Lonnie: You're out-numbered two to one here little man, right Issy?  
  
Isabel merely grunts acknowledgement.  
  
Nicholas: Well, if you do anything to me, you won't get to the meeting point. So don't mess with me.  
  
Lonnie: Oh, c'mon Nicky. Play nice with us.  
  
Lonnie gives her best alluring look to Nicholas. Isabel, sitting in the back seat, groans in disgust. How could Lonnie be so transparent and shallow? Then Isabel realizes that she would do the same thing if it was something she really wanted.  
  
Nicholas: Okay. We're going up to Tucson. Kivar just happened to want to meet there for some reason.  
  
Lonnie: See, don't you feel better now?  
  
Lonnie rubs the back of Nicholas' neck and he seems pleased, like cat being given a belly rub.  
  
Isabel: So why don't you tell us something good?  
  
Nicholas: So the mute has spoken. I was wondering when you would finally come around.  
  
Lonnie: Oh, don't be so hard on her. She just ran away from home.  
  
Lonnie gives Isabel a mischievous grin.  
  
Isabel: What do you know about what happened after Zan died?  
  
Nicholas: You mean after you summarily executed your brother… Ow!!!  
  
Nicholas reacts to Lonnie changing her neck rub to a neck pinch.  
  
Lonnie: Hey, don't be giving crap to my Issy.  
  
Nicholas: Okay! Damn you women. After Zan "died," it didn't take Kivar long to take power, especially with your help. It brought a tear to everyone's eye when you personally put your poor mother in jail. Damn, you were vicious.  
  
Lonnie: You are such a loser. I can't believe your feet reach the pedals.  
  
Isabel: So how did we get here to earth?  
  
Nicholas: From what I know, your mother knew about the possible threat to Zan, so she covertly had scientists save your essences just in case. I guess she didn't see your treachery coming.  
  
Lonnie: Guess not.  
  
Isabel (to Lonnie): How can you be so nonchalant about our mother?!  
  
Lonnie: Hey, you don't remember being the daughter to the great Queen Marisca of Antar. I remember the pain of having to live up to her standards. Well, screw her!  
  
The three remained silent throughout the rest of the trip.  
  
Back in Roswell Memorial, the doctor have finished examining Alex and have come out to see the family.  
  
Mrs. Whitman: Doctor…  
  
Doctor: I'm Doctor Walshe, the urologist on call. After preliminary studies, we concluded that it's nothing too serious. It looks like your son went through some trauma which injured his kidneys. He has a bump in his kidney function tests, but he's a young and healthy man so I expect a full recovery.  
  
Valenti: You said trauma. How much trauma would be needed to cause this type of reaction?  
  
Doctor: Well, sheriff, that's what bothers me, for this type of injury, I expected him to have been in a boxing match or thrown from a high elevation, but he reports nothing like that despite the presence of hematomas on his back and flank.  
  
Valenti: I'll look into that Doctor.  
  
Doctor: Thanks. As for Alex, we need him to stay in the hospital at least overnight for observation and more tests tomorrow. We just want to be certain that nothing else is wrong. He should be up in his room by now.  
  
Mrs. Whitman: Thank you very much, doctor.  
  
The Whitmans shake hands with Dr. Walshe and they head up to see Alex.  
  
ACT III  
  
At the DeLuca household, Michael and Maria are sitting at the dining table silently, waiting for any word about Alex. They both are startled when Amy DeLuca enters through the back door.  
  
Amy: Hey, why are you both so gloomy?  
  
Maria: Alex is in the hospital.  
  
Amy: What?! How did that happen?  
  
Maria: Uh…  
  
Michael: He got hurt playing football.  
  
Amy: Football? I didn't know Alex played football.  
  
Michael: Neither did we?  
  
Amy: I hope it's not bad.  
  
Michael: Sheriff Valenti is there with him.  
  
Amy: Oh, good. Anyway, what are you two doing tonight?  
  
Maria: Uh, nothing.  
  
Amy: Good, you can stay for dinner.  
  
Michael: Uh, I don't, I mean, I couldn't…  
  
Amy: No, ifs ands or buts, Michael. You've been out with my daughter for so long that it's time you stay and I learn more about you.  
  
Amy walks over to the refrigerator and starts to put her groceries away. Michael gives a look of resignation to Maria. Amy enters the living room and can be heard checking the answering machine.  
  
Maria: Oh no! I forgot to check the machine.  
  
Machine: BEEP! This is Officer Patterson of the New Mexico Probation Board. This message is for Sean DeLuca. You have 24 hours to report to the Roswell branch of the Probation Board or you will lose your probationary status and will be subject to arrest and prosecution. BEEP!  
  
Amy: Did you hear that Maria?!  
  
Maria (groaning): Yes.  
  
Amy (reentering the kitchen): Why the hell did Sean not check in? The boy knows better.  
  
Maria: I don't know mom. Maybe he just skipped town.  
  
Michael: Yeah, I know the type, they just take off without regard to anyone else.  
  
Amy: Thanks, but no thanks. This is serious.  
  
In a hospital room at Roswell Memorial, Alex is laying in bed with a finished food tray before him. His family has just left from visiting and he is flipping through channels on the television. An elderly gentleman lays in the bed next to him.  
  
Man: Hey kid, what brings you in here. I expected my roommie to be another old joe like me.  
  
Alex: I sort of got in an accident, so I need to stay in the hospital, how about you?  
  
Man: Oh, the ticker's not ticking the way it should. Doctor says I won't be living much longer.  
  
Alex: Sorry to hear that.  
  
Man: Hey, when it's your time to go, it's your time to go.  
  
Alex does not reply, instead an odd glaze comes over his eyes. His breathing pattern and heart rate increase and he begins to sweat. A soft shudder beginning in his legs moves its way up his body until his whole body is almost convulsing.  
  
Man: Hey kid, what the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Alex continues to seize, but gradually slows down until he is still and his breathing and heart rate have returned to normal.  
  
Man: Kid. What was that?  
  
Alex: Nothing old man. Mind your business.  
  
Man: Hey, have some respect for your elders.  
  
Alex: Not for an inferior species.  
  
Alex goes to the older man and places his hand on his chest. The man's chest begins to glow as the man gasps and then passes out. Alex then gets up and opens the closet to find his clothes from earlier in the day.  
  
Alex: I should have picked someone with better fashion sense.  
  
Alex changes out of the hospital gown and quietly slips out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Evans household, the family is preparing for dinner, with a space set, but unoccupied for Isabel. Max is looking increasingly uneasy.  
  
Mrs. Evans: So where did Isabel go?  
  
Max: She went over to Debbie Fleming's house.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Let me call over there and check. I haven't heard from Isabel since yesterday.  
  
Max: Don't bother, mom. I don't think the Flemings need to hear from us.  
  
Mrs. Evans: And why not?  
  
Max: Well, maybe they think that we don't trust them with Isabel.  
  
Mrs. Evans: I think Martha Fleming will not mind hearing from me Max.  
  
Max: Mom…  
  
They are interrupted by a rapid pounding on the front door. Mrs. Evans goes to the front door and opens it to reveal Sheriff Valenti.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Sheriff. What brings you here to our house?  
  
Valenti: I actually need to speak with Max.  
  
Mrs. Evans: What is this about?  
  
Valenti: I would prefer just to speak with Max if you don't mind.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Yes, I do mind. If I recall properly I am still the mother of Max, which both you and Max seem to be forgetting.  
  
Valenti: I apologize Mrs. Evans, but I was just in a hurry to ask Max some questions. It seems that Alex Whitman has gone missing from his hospital bed.  
  
Mrs. Evans: And what does this have to do with Max?  
  
Valenti: I wanted to know if he has any insight into this.  
  
Mrs. Evans: And why would Max have insight into this?  
  
Max: Mom, please. Alex is my friend.  
  
Mrs. Evans (grugingly, but also suspiciously): Okay, but don't take long.  
  
Mrs. Evans returns to the kitchen while Max and Sheriff Valenti go outside to the front portico.  
  
Max: What happened to Alex?  
  
Valenti: Seems when the nurse came around for her evening rounds, she found Alex missing and Alex's roommate had somehow gone into a coma no one can figure out.  
  
Max: You don't think that Alex…  
  
Valenti: I don't know Max. I looked at some security cameras that showed him walking out on his own power. The front desk manager called a cab for him and said that he was muttering unintelligible sounds for the ten minutes he was waiting. I can't make head or tails about it.  
  
Max: I think we need to get everyone together.  
  
ACT IV  
  
At the Crashdown, Max, Liz, Tess, Michael, Maria, and Sheriff Valenti meet. Many brows are furrowed, many eyes are bloodshot, few faces are happy.  
  
Michael: This better be good Maxwell, Maria and I had to cut out on dinner with her mom and she was ready to kick ass.  
  
Max: It's Alex, he's missing and his hospital roommate is in a coma. We need to figure out why Alex would hurt anyone and how he did it.  
  
Liz: If he did it.  
  
Valenti: Let's not do too much speculation here folks. Where's Isabel?  
  
Max: We've been meaning to tell you, she ran away.  
  
Valenti: What do you mean she ran away?  
  
Max: She left Roswell with a "friend."  
  
Valenti: Do your parents know? I can have an APB for her out in less than an hour.  
  
Max: They don't know. We couldn't tell them or else they would…  
  
Maria (to Max): How about Sean?  
  
Max: What do you think Michael?  
  
Valenti: What are you guys talking about? I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth.  
  
Max: The other night, the same night Isabel left, there was an accident with Sean.  
  
Michael: I swear it was self-defense.  
  
Maria (crying): It's all my fault.  
  
Michael: No it isn't.  
  
Michael takes Maria into his arms.  
  
Max: Sean was killed.  
  
Valenti is momentarily stunned. How could so many things happen in such a short period of time? Something big was brewing.  
  
In Tucson, Arizona, the three amigos (Lonnie, Isabel, and Nicholas) are sitting in a restaurant infested with college students. Several men have been flirting with the two women and ignoring Nicholas, much to his chagrin. It was only through desperation and a bill that Nicholas even got into the bar.  
  
Nicholas: Damned young human males. All hormones, muscles, and no brains.  
  
Lonnie: You're just jealous little man.  
  
Nicholas: I could fry any one of their puny little brains.  
  
Lonnie: Calm down. No need to call attention to us.  
  
Nicholas: Yeah and the freaking purple and blonde spikes in your hair haven't.  
  
Lonnie: Just because I got style and you don't.  
  
Isabel: Stop it. This waiting is so ridiculous. Why did I even come with you two?  
  
Lonnie: It's for Kivar, girlfriend.  
  
Isabel: Will Kivar ever show up? Somehow I feel like I've been duped.  
  
Isabel stands to leave, but before she can turn around, a hand squeezes on her shoulder. Isabel can feel the warmth of this hand, like a hand of someone she has felt before. She turns around and sees Alex.  
  
Alex: Now is not the time to leave Vilandra.  
  
Isabel is stunned to see Alex. How did he know how to find her? And why did he call her Vilandra?  
  
Nicholas: Kivar, you've chosen an interesting vessel.  
  
Alex/Kivar: As have you Jar.  
  
Nicholas: Touche.  
  
Lonnie: Hey how do I know that you are really Kivar and not the dopey kid from Roswell?  
  
Kivar grabs Lonnie and pulls her to her feet and forcefully embraces her and kisses her. After a few moments he releases her.  
  
Lonnie (breathless): Oh, you definitely are Kivar.  
  
Kivar (to Isabel): And you, do you need convincing as well.  
  
Isabel: No, I trust Lonnie's judgment.  
  
Kivar: Although I have spent time thinking about having two Vilandras and the idea does intrigue and delight me, I don't know if it will work. I can't have two queens who may or may not work together. Anyway, one Vilandra was always enough woman for any man to handle.  
  
Nicholas: So what would you like us to do?  
  
Kivar: I expect that you three will figure this one out.  
  
Nicholas: Is that necessary?  
  
Kivar: Are you questioning me?  
  
Lonnie: Let me take care of it.  
  
Lonnie and Nicholas stand from the table and signal Isabel to follow. She hesitates as she looks at Alex, knowing that he is not really there. Lonnie and Nicholas lead Isabel to the back alley of the restaurant.  
  
Isabel: Why are we out here?  
  
Nicholas: It's hard to imagine that you two are the same person?  
  
Lonnie: Same here.  
  
With that, Nicholas hits Isabel with a energy force and renders her unconscious.  
  
Nicholas: It really hurts me to do this. I could keep her for myself. Oh well.  
  
As he is to give Isabel the death blow, Lonnie stops him.  
  
Nicholas: Hey! What are you doing?  
  
Lonnie: Don't kill her. As stupid as she is, she's still my blood and DNA.  
  
Nicholas: You heard Kivar!  
  
Lonnie: And you know me Jar. Don't make this more difficult for yourself than it has to be. I'll take care of her.  
  
Lonnie approaches Isabel's prone body and waves her hand over her instantly morphing her into a darker-skinned, darker-haired woman. Lonnie picks up Isabel's hands and changes her fingerprints. Lonnie slowly steps away and returns to the restaurant with Nicholas.  
  
At the Crashdown, little progress has been made as to how to find Isabel without alerting the Evans or how to conceal Sean's death, without disrupting Amy DeLuca. Further, what were they to do about Alex's disapperance?  
  
Valenti: I don't know if I have much choice but to put out all points bulletins on both Isabel and Alex.  
  
Liz: I can't believe this is happening.  
  
Suddenly, there is a knocking on the front door of the Crashdown. Everyone heads out to the main dining area to investigate and they see Kyle standing outside. Liz unlocks the door and lets him in.  
  
Liz: What are you doing here Kyle?  
  
Kyle: Where are the Royal Four?  
  
Valenti: Why are you talking that way Kyle?  
  
The rest of the group are also wondering about Kyle's behavior.  
  
Kyle: I see three of the four, where is Vilandra?  
  
Max: What are you talking about Kyle?  
  
Kyle: I am not Kyle. I am an emissary from your mother on Antar, your majesty.  
  
Valenti: Who the hell are you? What have you done to my son?  
  
Kyle/Emissary: Your son is uninjured. He is merely repressed into the subconsciousness of this mind while I am in control.  
  
Max (to Valenti): Kyle should be okay. We've seen this before.  
  
Max looks at Tess.  
  
Tess: Why have you come now?  
  
Emissary: My mission to show the Royal Four the way home, home to Antar.  
  
THE END.  



End file.
